Our Little Stars
by KitsunexNoxShi
Summary: Kuroko has been sick for a few weeks now, Kagami is worried and they soon get their answer as to why the shadow has been ill. (MPREG don't like don't read)
1. Discovery

Kuroko once more woke to that dreaded nauseous feeling, looking over at the time he noted it was five in the morning. The nausea always happened around five or six in the damn morning and it urked him cause he could be doing something better at the time, little thing called sleeping! Much to the bluenettes displeasure he crawled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, gagging and doubling over a couple times, but made it to the toilet in time to hurl up yesterday's food, or whatever he did eat. The sounds of coughing, gagging and the pained groans must have woken up his partner, because soon enough when he looked up he saw a tired, yet very worried, Kagami standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame with a sigh.

"Kuroko I think it's best we take you to a doctor this has been going on for about two weeks now." Kuroko vomited again and leaned his forehead on the cool porcelain seat of the toilet.

Kagami kneeled down beside his lover and rubbed his back, hoping it would help calm the shorter's stomach somehow. Once Kuroko was finished he cleaned himself up, washing his mouth and soon brushing it. Nigou was sitting by the door, whining out of worry for the bluenette. Hearing the whines the bluenette picked up the pup and scratched behind an ear.

"Hey now, I'll be fine." Kuroko placed his lips on top of Nigou's head and then set him down to roam off to wherever in the apartment the two light and dark duo shared.

Kagami came up behind the smaller and wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist, nuzzling his nose into the soft hair.

"Come on, lets see a doctor, I'm really worried for you baby." The maroon haired male pressed his lips to the very spot he was nuzzling.

"I don't wanna." Kuroko leaned his head back, leaving it on Kagami's shoulder.

"One more week then, if this doesn't stop im dragging you to the damn doctor, like it or not."

"Fine." With that the duo returned to the bedroom to try and sleep more.

The day after was the start of the winter break, so while Kagami was out getting food for two, Kuroko was at the grocery store, he stopped when he saw the maternity isle and pregnancy tests being the thing that caught his eyes. When he thought back on the conversation he had with Midorima-kun that morning, he recalled that Midorima suggested that he might be pregnant.

_"I guess it's worth a shot." _Kuroko grabbed a couple boxes just to be sure and he made his way to the freezer section for the ice cream.

Kuroko walked in the door to the apartment, Kagami seemed to still be out so the bluenette used this time to pack away the groceries and take the pregnancy tests to the bathroom.

"Kuroko, I'm home!" Kagami called, recieving no response he assumed Kuroko wasn't home and began to set the table.

Until he heard a faint sound, a sniffle? He listened once more and heard it again, noting that the bathroom light was on and door was closed. He wandered over and knocked on the door.

"Kuroko? You alright in there baby?" Silence was his answer, so he opened the door only to find an upset Kuroko, tears staining his cheeks and his eyes red and puffy from crying, "Kuroko, baby what's wrong?" Kagami kneeled down in front of his lover and took his hands that were buried in his blue hair.

"K-Kagami, I know why I was sick those past few weeks." Kuroko finally looked up at his light.

"What is it then?" The maroon haired male looked at the bluenette in concern.

"T-Taiga I'm p-pregnant." He managed to say between the hiccups.

The news took a moment to settle into Kagami's mind, his shadow was pregnant, with his child? He smiled and pulled said male into a hug.

"Baby, I think that's great." He felt the smaller wrap his arms around his back, nuzzling his face into the maroon haired males shoulder.

"You're not mad?"

"No, of course not! I'm happy to be having a child with you!" Kagami pulled back to look down at the smaller, soon pulling him closer for a kiss, "I'm here for you, thick and thin Kuroko." He leaned down for one more kiss before pulling his lover up and to the dining room so they could eat, of course encouraging Kuroko to eat more since he is now eating for two.


	2. Month 1

"Ngh... Kagami-kun..."  
"That feel good?" Kagami whispered into the smaller males ear.  
Kuroko gave a nod and groaned under his lovers touch.  
"There anything you need, love?" The maroon haired male began to kiss the pale neck of his lover.  
"Just keep doing it..." Kuroko answered.  
"As you wish." Kagami resumed what he was doing, running his hand over the smallers stomach as they lounged on the couch.  
Kuroko, since finding out about the pregnancy, had been having stomach cramps and had been complaining about them for quite some time. Once they visited a doctor they were relieved that it was a typical symptom of the first month, or at least Kagami was relieved, Kuroko was begging for any sort of medicine that could ease the pain. Kagami truely felt sorry for the smaller man, seeing how he had to lay in odd positions just to be comfortable, the constant pounding headaches that made Kuroko rub his temples, of course the nausea also concerned him, then there was the problem with the fatigue that always scared the red-haired male.  
Just yesterday at basketball practice the blue-haired boy passed out just as he made a pass, of course a player nearby caught him before he collided with the hard court. But when it happened Kagami had to tell the team then and there that he knocked up the trump card of the Seirin team. Course the team was happy for the two but they were also concerned given Kuroko should be resting and relaxing rather than practicing. With a few beatings on Kagami's part and some words for Kuroko once he woke up, Riko told the smaller male that he should stay off to the side so he doesn't harm the baby as the months progress. This earned a small protest and a pout from the male but eventually he gave in and left for the shower.  
Kuroko's mood swings also started, he would pout on occasions and get emotional at times, mostly about how Kagami could put up with such a sarcastic and heartless person like himself, with how much he would insult the taller. Kagami would just hold the smaller until he was done sobbing and then take him out to get a treat, unfortunately it would earn more pouting given as the traditional milkshake the blue-haired boy oh so loved, now made him want to vomit just by the mere thought of the once heavenly treat.  
Course along with the sadness, there was anger. Kuroko would distance himself from Kagami, brows furrowed ever so slightly and arms crossed, mumbling about how once the baby was finally out of him he would "rip Kagami-kun a new one" and never have sex with him again. Of course Kagami never took these words to heart given the smaller was just being hormonal, but it was still sort of scary seeing his shadow being so irritated with him of all people.  
Kagami would also have to tell Kuroko when to take naps, given the smaller would pout at the thought of napping and return to reading his book. Soon as he noticed his lover yawn or start dozing off he would carry the other to their bed and lay there with him until he fell asleep.  
"Kagami-kun," He looked down at the smaller, "I'm hungry."  
This earned a smile from the taller and he pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"You're going to have to move." With a reluctant groan, Kuroko begrudgingly moved from his comfortable spot so Kagami could fetch him what he craved for, pineapple slices with peanut butter to dip them in.


	3. Month 2

Kagami walked over to the table him and Kuroko always shared at Maji Burger, carrying his usual tray mountain of burgers and a little something for his lover, a chocolate shake and a couple burgers, given his appetite increased as of last month. Kuroko accepted his portion of the food, a couple burgers with tartar sauce, mayo, lettuce, cheese and tomatoes on them. One bite and the smaller male let out a content sigh, his strange taste buds being satisfied with his meal. Kagami just kept eating one burger after another, creating small talk every once in a while about how practice was going.  
Once finished eating, the blue-haired male looked out the window, the taller male taking in the expression on the other. Depression? He never saw his shadow depressed before.  
"Kuroko, is everything alright?" Kagami placed his hand over one of his lovers that was on the table.  
Kuroko only responded with a shrug and down casted eyes, it truely was heartbreaking for the maroon-haired male.  
"Are you hurting again?"  
"Sort of." Oh god, the tone of his voice was the worst part, it was so saddened and dead that it crushed Kagami's heart just to hear it.  
"Kuroko, you have to tell me what's wrong or I can't help you." This made the smaller look up to meet the concerned red orbs of his lover.  
"My back hurts, my ankles and feet are swelling, the cramps are driving me nuts and I just feel depressed out of nowhere." The shorter males voice cracked a few times and he teared up a bit at points as he explained everything.  
Kagami squeezed the hand he was holding.  
"Well why don't we leave for home and we can get comfortable on the couch and maybe play a couple games?" Kuroko nodded, wanting nothing more than to snuggle with Kagami.  
As they walked home Kuroko constantly complained about how badly his ankles were hurting and how he needed to get bigger sized pants for the bloating he was experiencing.  
"Honestly you're being a drama queen- ow!" Kuroko jabbed the side of the taller, causing him to double over in pain.  
"I will keep those words in mind when I'm giving birth in the delivery room and tell the nurses to not let you in then!" With that comment Kuroko turned his back and kept walking home, pouting as Kagami chased after and apologized profusely and begging him to not follow through with the threat.


	4. Month 3

Kagami and Kuroko were laying on the couch, the smaller having his head on the tallers lap as Kagami was leaning on the arm of the couch. They were both watching the television, Kuroko was comfily lounging in Kagami's clothes though, given he was starting to show ever so slightly so his own clothes were too tight.

The blue-haired male was growing bored of the television, so he turned to something that he liked, his lover. Baby blue hues looking over the toned muscles of the tan male, those lips that he loved to kiss, his gaze traveled further down, down to the thing that he loved to tease, the bulge in the males pants.

Lately his sexual need had increased dramatically, almost to the point where he wanted to just pounce the taller and rip off his clothes. He licked his lips, thinking about licking up the taller's cock, sucking on the head and eliciting the sweet moans and grunts of the taller. He suddenly realized how tight his own pants were, he just couldn't take it and leaned over, nipping and kissing the maroon-haired man's clothed cock, this earning a gasp and jolt from the taller.

"K-Kuroko?" Kagami looked down at the smaller, admiring his lovers careful movements.

"I want Kagami-kun to fuck me hard and fast, right here, right now." This caused the taller to turn beat red and he just stared at the smaller.

Earning no response, Kuroko soon undid the male's pants and pulled out the enormous cock, seeing it fully erect.

"Kagami-kun seems pretty excited." The smaller flicked out his tongue and ran it along the length, earning a shudder from the taller.

Kuroko then proceeded to kiss the head, soon taking the part in his mouth and sucking, Kagami ran a hand through the smallers hair, biting the back of his hand so he wouldn't be too loud. The blue-haired male soon bobbing his head up and down, the taller tried hard to not buck his hips to get more of his lover's hot mouth. The smaller soon couldn't take the tightness in his pants and soon pulled out his own throbbing cock, moaning as the cool air hit it and the vibration of his vocal cords sending waves of pleasure through Kagami. Kuroko soon deep throated the male, earning a moan and a few twitches of the cock, the smaller soon began to play with his own throbbing erection, running his thumb over the head and moaning at every touch, squeeze and rub, the sight being absolutely delicious for Kagami, drinking in the sight of Kuroko pleasuring himself all the while giving head to him.

**_Ding Dong_**

This made both jump back and look at the door, Kagami soon realized that some of the team wanted to come over. He soon began to fix himself, quickly and Kuroko did the same, but the taller soon kissed his lover whispering in his ear that they shall continue it after the guests leave.


	5. Month 4

Kuroko was out on a walk with Kagami, occasionally they had to stop because the smaller would be out of breath easily, it was concerning for the taller when he started noticing it happening but it calmed his nerves upon more research to find this was also normal, along with the increased sex drive his lover was also experiencing. The mood swings had also settled mostly so it was a relief to see his shadow not angry at him all the time or crying about him being a "total jerk and has no right to love someone like him." Kuroko also mentioned how he felt peaceful now that the craziness of his first trimester had finally come and gone, he was smiling here and there and more affectionate to the maroon-haired male.

What caught the taller male's attention was that the smaller's stomach was swelling up so fast, even his maternity wear was starting to hug his stomach tightly.

"Hey, Kuroko?"

"Hm?" The blue-haired male looked at him from being seated on the bench, a hand placed protectively on his stomach.

"Why don't we set up an appointment, so we can see the baby?" This caused a small blush to coat the male's cheeks.

"Sure, Kise-kun has been bothering me about seeing the baby's ultrasound soon anyway." The shorter reached out his hands, the taller taking them and pulling him up.

This also became a habit pretty quickly, as Kuroko grew larger his ability to get up without trouble declined rather quickly. He initially insisted that he didn't need help but when he tried to get up when Kagami wasn't home, he soon realized that he did need the help after all while sitting for over two hours waiting for Kagami to come home.

"I will call the doctor when we get home then." The light placed a hand over the swollen stomach, earning a pout and blush from the shadow.

"Kagami-kun not in public." Kagami just smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to Kuroko's.

"I thought you liked the attention?" He teased.

"From you, yes, but when you do it in public it's unnerving."

The taller chuckled lightly and began walking home, holding his partner's hand.

The weeks passed and the duo were sitting in the waiting room, awaiting for Kuroko's name to be called so they could finally see the baby that Kuroko would bring into the world in a matter of five months. While they waited they were looking at a parental magazine they found, surprisingly Kagami was the one studying and taking in information rather than Kuroko since he was the one bearing said bundle.

"Think you would even like yoga?" He found an article about yoga being a perfect exercise for pregnant parents.

"I'm not doing yoga Kagami-kun, you can forget it I can barely move as is." Kuroko was obviously against the idea.

"But come on don't you want our baby to come out healthy?"

"I do but stretching out my joints isn't going to do anything for the baby, I will stick with walking and jogging with you and the team." Kuroko left it at that and Kagami didn't press any further.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" The nurse called, Kagami helped his lover up and they left with the nurse to the appointed room to await the doctor.

Once the doctor walked in they went through the routine, lift up the shirt and apply the cold gel that made Kuroko flinch, and the uncomfortable amount of pressure that was applied by the device being pressed to his stomach. He wanted to shift his position so he could be comfortable but when he did he just earned a glare from the doctor and remained still. Both parents watched the monitor with curiosity, hearing a droning sound.

"That sound is the heartbeats." The doctor explained.

"Beats? As is plural?" Kuroko asked looking from Kagami to the doctor.

"That is right, congratulations you're having twins Mr. Kuroko!" The doctor smiled as she panned over to the babies and pointing out the features.

This left both of them shocked, neither expected twins but it also made sense with how quickly Kuroko was growing. But they were happy that they could be having twins together, Kagami asked for pictures just before they left.

Both had trouble sleeping that night, the news was shocking but both were so happy about the whole ordeal. Kagami turned over to face his lover and began to shower him in kisses.

"Kagami-kun are you alright?" The action left a light blush on his face.

"I'm just really happy. That so wrong?" Kuroko just nuzzled his face into the taller's chest, keeping a hand on his stomach as the beating of the taller's heart lulled him to sleep at last with Kagami following not too far behind.


	6. Month 5

Kuroko was sitting on the couch, a laptop in his lap and fingers flying across the keyboard like he was in search of something, occasionally placing a hand over his stomach in thought. Kagami observed this from the kitchen, his curiosity peaked as to what the pregnant male was doing. He placed the food on plates and called for Kuroko.

"Breakfast is ready." He walked over and placed a kiss to his temple, "What you looking at?"

"Things for the kids, we need to start getting ready now while we have time." Kuroko pointed to a crib, "I think this one would be cute if we have a girl."

This earned a smile from the taller, taking a look at the crib. It was a light and soft shade of pink with a few teddy bears around it. Overall Kagami liked it, but he still wanted to also look for a little boy's crib as well.

"If we have a girl I think it's perfect, but let's look for a little boy as well."

"Alright, but first comes food." The smaller closed the laptop and, with help from the taller, got off the couch to move to the table to eat.

Weeks passed and the duo were waiting in the waiting room for the doctor, they were going to finally see the genders and frankly Kagami could barely sit still. He was nervous for what the twins could be, what if it was twin girls? How would they go about teaching them through their puberty stages? That thought alone made the taller choke up, what about when they get boyfriends? What if-

"Kagami-kun stop worrying." The taller looked at the other, "Bakagami worries too much."

"Sorry I just want everything to turn out ok. I mean we are still in school and we are just getting by with expenses for what we need for their arrival-" Kuroko placed a kiss to the tallers lips to shut him up.

"Bakagami needs to relax, everything will be fine."

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" Hearing the name they both left with the nurse.

"Kagami-kun, you're slacking again!" Riko called out, "Pick up the pace!"

"Sorry coach!" With that Kagami picked up the pace, catching up to the rest of the running group.

During practices Kagami would often space out and his performance would slack, Teppei slowed down his pace to talk to Kagami.

"Kagami you sure you're going to be able to keep doing this? Your performance is lacking now that it's getting closer to Kuroko's due date. Frankly I don't blame you but you still have a job to do here at the practices." Kagami looked over at Teppei.

"I can do this, it's just we recently found the gender of the twins, Kuroko says the initial shock should wear off but then we still need to prepare a room and get what we need."

"So what are they? Couple rowdy boys?"

"No, it's one of each, little boy and a little girl."

"Congrats, I'm sure they will be adorable, but then again knowing it's your kids they will be a little rowdy." Teppei chuckled.

"Now what the hell does that mean you bastard?!"

Kuroko watched the group run around the gym, Nigou sitting beside him while also watching Kagami run around and bicker with Teppei. The blue-haired male kept a hand over his stomach, starting to think of what his life would end up like once the kids were finally here. He heard things of course, like how you would lose some sleep the first few months and they can be quite tiresome. But he was both excited and nervous, these emotions obviously being hid behind a straight face.

His train of thought was interrupted by an uncomfortable feeling in his swollen abdomen, it was almost painful. The pain started to grow more intense and Kuroko couldn't help but cringe and take deep breaths. Nigou noticed and started barking and whining, this attracting attention from the entire team and the maroon-haired male also looking from Nigou to his lover, seeing him in pain he rushed over and knelt down in front of him.

"Kuroko, what's happening? Tell me what's wrong." Kagami tried his best to stay calm.

"I don't know, but it hurts!" Kuroko ground out and Kagami allowed him to grip his hand.

"Hey, take it easy." The taller male was growing increasingly concerned.

The smaller began to groan and whimper, his grip ever increasing and crushing the taller's hand. Until he suddenly felt the pain wash away, he suddenly felt fear consume his heart, did something happen? Were the twins alright?

"Kuroko, are you ok?" Kagami looked over his boyfriends face, he saw the fear in his eyes, the tears forming on the corners of his eyes.

"K-Kagami, I think something's-" He suddenly cut himself off, a surprised look on his face.

"Kuroko?"

The smaller male placed the taller's hands over his stomach, Kagami wasn't sure what he should be feeling for, until he did feel it, something hitting against his hand. It surprised him and he looked at Kuroko.

"They're kicking." Kuroko was obviously trying to not be so emotional about the whole thing, perhaps it was because he was glad they were alright.

The news caused Kagami to grin like an idiot and kiss the swollen abdomen.

"Hey you two, nice to see you're finally active." The taller began cooing, this earning more kicks.

"Bakagami, stop encouraging them to kick, it hurts!" Kuroko knocked the taller on the head, of course the taller just laughed.

The rest of the team just looked at the duo with mixed feelings, happy the two were doing alright, but they were also concerned since the duo were known for their bickering.

"I feel bad for those kids." Riko mumbled to no one in particular.

"I think those two will be good parents, I wouldn't worry about them too much." Teppei added.

Kagami soon returned to practice, doing better than normal with a sort of new determination and fire in his stomach.


	7. The Nightmare

**_"Come on Kuroko! Keep pushing!"_**

_Kuroko let out another scream as he pushed, the pain being unbearable as he squeezed the taller's hand with an incredible amount of strength. Sweat drenched his forehead from the labor of the constant pushing, he barely had the endurance for running, yet it surprised him how he was able to last so long while he was giving birth to one of their children._

**_"Kagami I swear when this is over I am going to kill you!" _**_The smaller growled, sending a glare to the taller._

**'If only looks could kill, if that were the case Kagami would be on the floor bleeding from his God damn eyes!'** _Kuroko thought to himself._

**_"J-just a little longer Kuroko and we can say 'hello' to our little kids!"_**_ Kagami was obviously intimidated by the smaller._

**_"Oh my God just shut up you fucking idiot!" _**_Kuroko screamed again as he gave another push._

_The doctor just kept quiet, minus the instruction of telling Kuroko when to breath or when to push_**_._**

**_"Just one more push Mr. Kuroko!"_**

**_"Hear that-?" _**_The smaller glared at the maroon-haired male before he could finish his sentence._

_The taller just closed his mouth, the smaller was in no mood for any more of what Kagami had to say or any sort of 'comforting words' he could offer the smaller._

_As said male gave another push, a small cough could be heard along with the wailing of an infant. Kuroko gave a huff and leaned back, allowing his body to relax for the time being._

**_"It's a baby girl." _**_The nurse piped in, taking the baby from the doctor and wrapping her in a pink blanket, before the nurse disappeared from sight, Kuroko saw a bloody red arm peek out from the blanket._

_He couldn't think of it for long before he screamed in pain again as the next child was ready for arrival._

_Kuroko was laying in the bed after the final birth, his voice raspy and low from the non-stop screaming that made his throat raw, but he still talked to his lover. He was apologizing profusely about the harsh things he had said to the taller during the delivery._

**_"Hey, don't worry about it. I'd probably say the same things if it was me on that bed."_**_ Kuroko smiled ever so slightly._

_He was trying his best to not pass out from the sheer exhaustion, he wanted to see his children at the same time Kagami would, name them together and just watch them for a little bit before he retired to a peaceful slumber._

_He looked towards the door as two nurses rolled in with the very bundles that he brought into the world. Kagami smiled at Kuroko and took the little boy, Kuroko reaching out and holding the little girl, the blanket covered most of her, even the face but he didn't think of it much as he pulled back the soft material, what he saw horrified him._

_It didn't even look like a human being. Or maybe it did but, there was no skin, no eyes, not even a recognizable face! It was muscle and a large cranium, the mouth opened slightly and making the same noise as an infant. When it yawned it revealed a sharpened row of teeth, the tiny arms squirming for something to grab it seemed._

**_"K-Kagami I-" _**_He looked up to not see anyone beside him, the brother climbing up the side of the bed and Kuroko panicked._

_He threw the sister onto the bed with a wail from the infant that turned into an ungodly and horrible screech, the two scurrying out of their blankets as he tried to get up from the bed. He soon fumbled back onto the floor, being still exhausted from giving birth to those monsterous things. He began to crawl away on the floor, scrambling to the door in fear of what the twins would do to him. He turned around as he reached the door to see one on his back and it bit into his flesh, earning a pained scream from the blue-haired male._

Kagami awoke to the sounds of shifting and whimpering, turning over he saw Kuroko, tears streaking down his face and he looked terrified. The taller man sat up and began to shake the smaller beside him.

"Kuroko, baby wake up it's only a nightmare!" The smaller wasn't waking up anytime soon.

At least he thought until said male shot straight up with a scream, Kagami made quick work and wrapped his arms around the smaller, this causing the blue-haired male to squirm and cry out in fear.

"Kuroko wake up!" Hearing this the smaller slowly opened his eyes, looking around him in confusion and soon turning to look up at Kagami, "Hey, you alright?"

Seeing his lover, the smaller teared up more and buried his face into the taller's chest, allowing the sobs to wrack his body. Kagami just stayed quiet and held his lover close, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words with the occasional kiss to the sweat-covered forehead.

"It's ok, I'm here now. Nothing bad is going to happen." Kagami repeated.

"I-I love y-you." Kuroko said between the hiccups and sobs.

"I love you too, my shadow." Was the last thing Kuroko heard before he succumbed to the darkness of his exhaustion.

Noticing the other had passed out, he laid the smaller back down on the bed. He could get answers tomorrow, but for now he wanted to hold his shadow close and keep whatever was frightening the smaller away for the rest of the night.


	8. Month 6

"Kagami-kun," The taller looked over at his lover, hearing his name being called, "can you massage my back please? It's hurting again." Kuroko shifted his position on the couch so his back was facing the taller.

"Yeah, lower back again?" The maroon-haired male placed his hands on the shorter's lower back and began to apply a little bit of pressure, earning a groan of relief from the smaller.

"Right there." Hearing this, the taller began to rub his thumbs in circles along the lower part of the smaller's spine, the action earning sighs and grunts from the bluenette.

Being the end of the second trimester, the smaller was having massive back pains as well as muscle pain in his legs, so he would often ask Kagami for massages. Along with the pain came muscle cramps and then a tearing feeling in his lower abdomen, and a tightening feeling in his stomach. Kagami gave a call to the doctor when these symptoms started appearing but was relieved that the tightening was known as Braxton Hicks contractions and were just a preparation for the actual labor contractions, the tearing feeling being a split or stretch of the lower abdominal muscles.

But it also broke the taller's heart was seeing a flash of fear in the smaller's eyes, Kuroko was also becoming afraid of the thought of possibly a premature birth, having twins he was already going to give birth early as is, but what if something went wrong? What if he did something wrong and it caused him to go into labor too soon? The duo would have this conversation often but with a different scenario. But this ended with a kick from one of the twins, Kagami would joke about how the twins are telling their mother 'to shut up and stop worrying, you're being ridiculous." This earned a pout from the smaller but it would put him at ease none the less.

The taller looked towards the door, hearing a knock. He invited Hyuga and Teppei over to help with assembling the room for a few last touches, he just needed to build the cribs and a dresser. Opening the door he saw the duo along with Riko, which surprised the male.

"I wanted to come along, you guys need a woman's touch if you want a properly decorated baby room!" Riko said as Kagami stepped aside to allow them in.

"Yo, Kuroko! How's everything?" Teppei asked the smaller, who turned his attention to the guests.

"Nearly there, just need to survive the pain and how active the kids are."

"That bad eh?" Hyuga asked.

"You want to try it?" Kuroko raised an eyebrow at his senpai.

"No thank you, after seeing you going through this I am going to avoid having kids for a long time." Hyuga saw personally how Kuroko was during the first trimester, the moodiness, the cravings, the pure fury of a pregnant individual, frankly it was slightly intimidating to see Kuroko of all people in such an angry state.

"You two have names yet?" Riko asked, looking from the shadow to the light.

"Kuroko, surprisingly, wanted American names, so we decided on Annabelle and and Joey." Kagami answered from the kitchen as he brought out a snack for everyone.

"Ah, because you grew up in America?"

"Yes." Kuroko chimed in with a yawn.

"Kuroko-"

"I know, I know, off to bed." The taller helped the smaller off the couch and he soon made his way to the bedroom for his nap.

"So where is the room?" Riko asked, looking down the hall that lead to the different rooms of the small apartment.

"It's the guest room." Kagami walked down the hall to the guest room as mentioned.

The room was a bright shade of yellow, the door painted a white color as well as the parts for the cribs and dresser. In the far corner was a bright blue rocking chair and a few stuffed toys were piled into another corner.

"It's cute, your guys did a really good job of decorating!" Teppei said, looking around the room.

"It will be perfect for the little ones." Riko added, satisfied with what she saw.

"We should probably get started on the dresser first and then work on the cribs." Hyuga added.

They all soon began to work as Kuroko slept, dreaming of the day when he could finally be a family with his light and what his children would be like.


	9. Month 7

Kuroko and Kagami were seated on the couch, the bluenette reading a book and the maroon-haired male watching the television. School was finished for the day and both had finished homework rather quickly so they were relaxing while they could. Kuroko felt a kick and he bookmarked where he was, setting the book beside him on the couch and placed his hands over where the twins were kicking. Kagami took notice and smiled slightly, scooting closer to his lover and placing his own large hand over the heavily swollen stomach, soon leaning down and kissing it.

"Hey you two, you gotta stop giving mommy a hard time cause then he'll get grumpy at daddy." The taller cooed at his unborn children.

"Don't teach them to call me mommy Kagami-kun. And stop encouraging them to kick-"

"Because it hurts, I know but I can't help it." The taller came back up to press a kiss to the bluenette's lips.

"I love you Taiga."

"I love you too Tetsuya."

Kuroko suddenly felt a pain in his abdomen, it didn't feel like a kick, nor did he recognize this pain. It began to grow in intensity and he had his suspicion as to what was happening. Kagami noticed the pained look on his lover's face and grew concerned.

"Kuroko? Are you alright?"

"K-Kagami I think it's time." Kuroko cried out in pain and doubled over, taking deep breaths to try and keep calm, but on the inside he was panicking.

"What?! Ok, ok, uhm I'll get what we need-"

"Kagami there isn't time we need to go now!" Kuroko shouted at his lover.

Now Kagami was in an absolute panic, he helped his lover off the couch and ran to a neighbor in hopes of them getting a ride to the hospital.

The maroon-haired male was seated on the bench outside, awaiting for the nurse to allow him into the room. It had been so silent and it unnerved him, was everything alright? Were there complications? Was his shadow alright? What about the twins? These questions bounced around in his head for about another hour before the door opened.

"Kagami Taiga?" The nurse called out.

"Yes? Is everything alright?" The taller asked, the nurse gave a kind smile and stepped aside to let him in.

"Yes, everything is fine. The doctor said it was a false alarm."

Kagami let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and entered the room, seeing Kuroko laying on the bed and talking to the doctor.

"Mr. Kagami, I was just telling Kuroko what happened." The doctor smiled slightly at the maroon-haired male.

"So what happened?" Kagami stood beside Kuroko's bed and held his hand.

"Well to keep in short, it was a false alarm. Everything is perfectly fine, the twins are healthy, Mr. Kuroko is healthy and I gave him some pain killers. But what I do recommend is he refrains from moving around too much until it really is time for delivery."

"So you're putting me on bed rest?" Kuroko asked, he was clearly exhausted.

"Essentially, yes." The doctor talked to the couple for a little longer before he gave the duo permission to leave.

The duo returned to the small apartment, Kuroko making his way to the bedroom to change for bed and Kagami the same after locking the door behind him. Nigou barked and wagged his tail as a usual 'welcome home' to the duo.

"Hey Nigou." Kagami greeted and filled the food bowl for the pup since Kuroko wasn't able to bend over without falling over.

Kagami walked into the bedroom just as Kuroko pulled the covers over his enlarged stomach. The taller sat on the bed and rubbed the smaller's stomach, feeling a kick in response to the action.

"I guess we pack a hospital bag tomorrow." Kuroko uttered.

"Yeah, we'll pack one tomorrow and you can relax for the day, I'll take care of Nigou for you. as well."

"You sure?" The smaller placed his hand over the taller's that was on his stomach.

"Yes I'm sure. You heard the doctor, you need to stay in bed and relax until it's actually time for them to arrive, I can handle Nigou so just relax. Alright?" The taller leaned over and pressed his lips to the smaller's.

"Alright."

"Now sleep, you look like shit." Kuroko smiled at his light and laid his head on the pillow, falling asleep a short time later.

(Well guys it's been fun writing this but I'm afraid we are nearing the end of this story. I might try and make two more chapters but we will see, thank you guys for reading :3)


	10. Month 8

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes, feeling the bed was empty. He turned over and didn't see Kagami nuzzled into his back like he always would be.

_"That's right, it's a school day." _The bluenette rolled out of bed and waddled off to the kitchen, a hand over his heavily swollen stomach.

"I wonder what Kagami-kun made us today?" He cooed, when he was alone he would often talk or coo to his stomach.

The male opened the fridge to find a container of sliced, cooked pineapples, some leftover curry and Kagami's house key. Kuroko sighed, Kagami started leaving his key in the fridge by his energy drinks so he would stop forgetting it.

"Daddy must have been in a rush." He felt a kick as a response, smiling as he placed the key on the countertop by the door for when the idiot came home.

The small male returned to the fridge and just decided to snack on the pineapples. He popped the lid off slightly so there was a sort of ventilation and placed the container in the microwave, warming up the cold treat. He looked down and saw Nigou wagging his tail, happy to see his owner up.

"Good morning, Nigou. Kagami-kun feed you yet?" He wanted so desperately to lean down and pick up his beloved pup, but his stomach would not allow such a thing to happen.

Last time he tried, he ended up falling on his side and shoulder. Thankfully neither him or the twins were hurt but the small male did have a large bruise on his shoulder for a few weeks. Nigou barked in response to his owner's question, earning a smile from said male.

"That's good." He turned his attention to the microwave as it beeped at him, letting him know the meal was warmed up.

Kuroko pulled out the treat and closed the door of the microwave, taking a seat at the table and digging in right away. Nigou jumped up into the chair beside his owner, after the fall Nigou caught on quickly that the bluenette couldn't bend over. So he, being the clever canine he was, decided to put some effort into relieving him of that duty. Kuroko smiled and pet the pup on the head.

"I bet you can't wait for the kids to be born. More people to play with." Nigou wagged his tail in response and barked again, reaching a paw out for the swollen abdomen but not quite reaching it.

This action earned a wide smile from the male, it was so cute he could barely stand it! He scooted his seat closer to the pup so the paw could touch the side of his stomach. The action earning another kick from the twins.

"They say 'hello Nigou.'" He chuckled as Nigou barked in excitement.

He soon returned to his food, wanting to eat and get washed quickly so he could lay on the couch while he waited for Kagami to return home. Once finished eating he waddled off the bathroom, starting the shower since he didn't want to risk not being able to get out of the bathtub or slipping since he was so close to his due date. He might end up hurting himself or the twins.

The warm water ran down his body, earning a sigh of relaxation from the small male. Shower time was his favorite during the hectic months of carrying the two bundles. The warm water that relaxed the tense muscles, the steam that helped with the constant pounding headaches, all of it was like sweet euphoria for him. He stepped out and dried off, dressing soon after.

Kagami was sitting in school, barely paying attention to the teacher as he stared out the window. His mind was somewhere else, his thoughts were about his beloved shadow. Was everything alright? Was he resting like he should be? Did he maybe get hurt? No, he couldn't afford to think such things. The smaller promised to message the taller should anything happen. And Nigou would bark like nuts if the small male had fallen and wasn't getting up. The neighbors catching onto this alarm quickly when Kuroko would pass out when Kagami wasn't home in the earlier months. But he couldn't help but worry, this was his shadow and his beloved children. How could he not worry? But for now all he could do was sit in school and wait to finally leave so he could see his lover.

Kuroko was sitting on the couch, lounging in a pair of Kagami's sweat pants and his maternity shirt. He was boredly watching the television, waiting for his light to come home. The twins were kicking and moving quite a bit so he refrained from moving as much as possible.

"You two are restless today. Contractions don't really help I bet, must be tight on space in there." Kuroko ran his hand over his stomach where the twins were kicking and fussing.

Lately his contractions started, it was a matter of time before it was time for him to get to a hospital but he wanted to relax for as long as possible before he had to be tortured with the pain of birth. He was excited to be so close to having the twins, all that hard work of managing what he ate, the exercise, the unpredictable mood swings and feelings, it was all going to be over soon. But he was also scared, his life was going to change in a matter of a few hours of labor.

His train of thought was cut off with another contraction, taking a deep breath and doing his best to relax. They were getting closer, how long were they part he had no idea. He didn't bother timing since he deemed it as unimportant, he wanted to go to the hospital when his water broke and that is exactly what he was going to do! He turned his attention to the door, hearing it opening to reveal the tall maroon-haired male that he loved.

"Welcome home Kagami-kun." Kuroko greeted with a smile.

"Hey, how's mommy and the cubs?" The taller teased, walking over to the couch and kissing his lover, placing his large hand over the smaller's stomach.

"The 'cubs' are making a fuss and have been for the past hour, so 'mommy' is really uncomfortable."

"Awe, well they are excited to see mommy and daddy that's all." The taller purred as he felt said 'fussing' under his hand.

The smaller smiled and felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, hissing in pain. This didn't go unnoticed by the taller.

"You alright Kuroko?"

"Yeah I-" He cut himself off, feeling a foreign wetness in his pants, panic taking over him instantly.

"Kuroko?" Kagami noticed the look of panic on the smallers face.

"Kagami my water broke!"

Panic spread to the taller as he heard those words, he dropped his school bag and ran for the bedroom to grab the hospital bag.


	11. Labor

Kagami waited outside the delivery room, the pained screams of his lover died down about an hour ago. But the silence unnerved the male more than the painful screams. He could feel his limbs shaking, hearing his racing heart in his ears. He was dying to know if his lover was alright, if his children were alright. He looked up when he heard the door open, he didn't care if he looked like a mess, he just wanted to see his lover and be there for when his children were being born.

"Mr. Kagami?"

"Yes?"

"Mr. Kuroko is ready to see you." The young nurse stepped out of the room, allowing the tall male to enter.

He saw his lover on the bed, his breathing slightly laboured but he didn't seem to be in too much pain. The maroon-haired male approached the bed, taking one of his lover's hands into his own. This action causing the smaller to wake up and look at the taller with tired eyes.

"Hey." He sounded just as tired as his expression.

"Hey, how you holding up baby?" The taller spoke softly, brushing some blue strands of hair from the small male's forehead so he could kiss the area.

"In pain, but the doctor drugged me up so I'm fantastic." Kuroko mumbled, sarcastically.

"My poor shadow. But just a few hours and we can hold our little stars." The tall male leaned down and pressed a kiss to the smaller's lips and pressed another to the swollen abdomen.

"I hope these few hours pass quickly if that's our goal then." The smaller gave a small smile to the grinning male by his stomach.

"I hope so too, daddy can't wait to see his little cubs." Kagami cooed, earning a kick in response.

Kuroko suddenly groaned and whimpered, placing his hand over his stomach. Kagami became worried but he also felt bad for the smaller, he could only imagine how painful the contractions must be at this point in time. The male finally relaxed as the contraction settled, he was miserable to be honest, but he wanted to see through the pain until the end. Besides he couldn't turn back now, he didn't have a choice. The doctor and him talked about the option of a C-Section and he was against the idea. He wanted a natural birth and he was standing by his choice, no matter how painful it was going to be.

_"Even if I'd like to kick myself in the ass during this birth. But even now I feel like I'm going to regret my words." _Kuroko thought to himself as he felt another contraction.

"How badly does it hurt?" Kagami asked, feeling the smaller's hand squeezing his own.

"God, how do I even explain it? I guess it's like a broken bone but the pain is six-fold. It's a bitch though, that's easy to explain."

The taller chuckled and kissed the back of the smaller's hand, he wanted to comfort his beloved however way he could, if his humor helped then by all means, if it meant him being cursed out by the smaller then by all means. He was going to be there for his shadow, thick and thin.

**_(Hey guys I just wanted to write a short chapter today since I got snowed in my house :/ so I will finish this at some point but I got school in the morning at least, snowed in or not so I just wanted to make a small fluff while the poor shadow is going through labor... but for his kiddies he will find it all worth while I bet x3)_**


	12. Delivery

Kuroko whimpered, his breathing labored, his forehead covered in sweat, and the pain absolutely unbearable. He was crushing his lovers hand, but the taller didn't mind. Even though it did hurt, but he decided to not complain given his shadow was going through far worse. Kuroko screamed as he gave another push, it felt like he had been repeating the same process for hours. Breath and push, breath and push. It was killing the small male from the inside, he wanted this torture to be over, he wanted to see his first born child.

"You're doing great Kuroko. Keep it up baby." The taller pressed a kiss to the smaller's temple.

"It-it hurts so bad." The bluenette whimpered, he sounded as miserable as he looked.

"I know, I bet it does. But you're almost there, just a few more pushes and we can see one of our little cubbies." The taller brushed some of the blue tufts of hair from the sweat-soaked forehead.

The smaller gave another push, the entire process was taking a lot of willpower to continue with the agony, and taking a lot of energy. Would he even have enough energy for the second child? No, he had to stop thinking like that! He would, he was going to pull through this, even if it would kill him.

He gave one last push, finally hearing the wail of an infant and relief flooded him as he laid back on the bed, exhausted. If the first child was as agonizing as it was he prayed the second would be easier.

"It's a girl." The nurse piped in, taking the child from the doctor.

Kuroko watched the pink bundle cautiously, remembering the nightmare from a few months back. He smiled and sighed in relief when he saw a pink arm squirm it's way out of the soft blanket. Kagami showered his lover with kisses, he was truly happy that his daughter was safe and healthy.

"Little Annabelle is here." The taller cooed, kissing the back of the smaller's hand.

"Kagami-kun, you're hand must hurt-"

"Kuroko it's fine. It's worth the pain to hear our baby is healthy. Besides you must have had the worst end since the baby is coming out of you." The maroon-haired male smiled.

"Still, let that hand rest, you need those to hold Annabelle, and to hold a basketball. You can't do either if I break one."

"So you'd rather break both? Gee, thanks baby I love you so much." Kuroko chuckled and smiled at his lover's comment.

**_Le time skip :3_**

Kuroko was chatting with his lover, his voice soft and his tone was clear with exhaustion. He was waiting with Kagami for the nurses to roll in with their newborn children. Kagami had sent texts out to the Seirin team that Kuroko went into labor hours ago, doing the same with Kuroko's phone to his former team members.

"I just pray Kise won't be clingy I'm too tired for him." Kuroko sighed, sometimes the blonde was too energetic for him to handle.

"Let me handle him then. You just save your energy and recover. Speaking of which you should be sleeping." Kagami wanted the smaller to sleep, he needed to recover quickly so they could return to basketball.

"I want to see the kids Kagami-kun, I'm not going to let you have the moment on your own!" The taller chuckled, taking the smaller's hand into his own.

"Fine but afterwards you sleep. Got it? I want you to recover quickly and so does the rest of the team, especially coach." The taller pressed a kiss to the smaller's temple.

"Alright, alright." The duo looked towards the door, hearing it open and in walked the two nurses, rolling in the cribs with the bundles and soon left.

Kagami picked up the little boy and girl, handing Annabelle to his lover. Kuroko looked down, admiring the slightly tanned child. She had her father's maroon hair, the eyebrows not parted like his though. He looked over at his son, Joey. He had the light blue hair, his eyes were open and he shared Kagami's red orbs, but he looked so gentle and was cooing and smiling at his father. The bluenette smiled and looked down at his daughter as she yawned, opening the surprisingly dark blue orbs. He didn't care though, she was so beautiful and she was his and Kagami's offspring. He wanted to cherish this small bundle for as long as possible.

A month passed since Kuroko had the twins, he still wasn't able to practice since he had to undergo a surgery for minor complications that happened after the birth, but he was able to go to school and watch practice.

He always brought the twins with him so they could watch daddy practice. Often resulting in 'Aunty Riko' gushing over the two when the boys were busy running laps, not that the twins minded, at least not Joey. Joey turned out to love attention and was quite the social butterfly, always smiling and laughing, he hardly ever cried. And yet he made it clear what he wanted so taking care of him wasn't very hard. He often used specific movements or sounds if he wanted something. Annabelle on the other hand was more reserved, she wasn't one for attention and was quite silent. Only 'speaking' when she was hungry or needed a diaper change. She was extremely close to her brother though, inseparable in fact. The two never fought nor did they have any desire to be apart from the other. The parents even had to move the cribs closer because they would often complain and whine about being on the other side of the room from each other. Kuroko found this trait to be adorable so he had no problem with the two wanting to be close to each other.

Nigou also welcomed the twins warmly, often trying to pass his tennis ball to the twins, wanting to play a form of catch. Luckily, unlike their father, the twins welcome Nigou and accept him. The pup often playing with the twins, knowing the limit of how rough he could play with them. Of course the main source of entertainment for the three of them would be to drag around the blanket they laid on, earning a fit of giggles from them both. Kagami would often disagree with this activity, fearing not only Nigou could hurt them but the canine would try something. Kuroko thinking such logic is ludicrous and often would calm down the taller.

Today Kuroko brought the twins to the morning practice, there was no school and it was the last day before he could do some minor exercise. The twins would watch the court with curiosity in their dual stroller, they seemed to share their parent's interest in basketball, a trait he believes came from Kagami the most since he was so passionate. He smiled as Annabelle cooed, picking her out of the stroller and digging around the baby bag for her bottle.

"Where did daddy put it I wonder?" Kuroko and Kagami placed the items in different places, taking turns in packing the bag when they went somewhere, today was Kagami's turn.

"In the left pocket." Kagami came over, Coach must have called for a break.

Kuroko opened said pocket and pulled out the bottle, thanking the tall male and soon feeding the child.

"We are going to have to start leaving the kids with Riko though when you start training again." Kagami mentioned, kneeling beside the stroller and cooing at his son, earning a fit of giggles from the small child.

"I know, I trust her though as long as we have the formulas pre-made."

"Keyword 'pre-made.' Last thing we need is her poisoning our kids too." Kagami looked up at his lover.

"I made it clear for her to not cook around the kids." Kuroko added.

"Good." Kagami stood up.  
Joey soon cooed, seeing Mitobe and Koga trot over to come play.

"Ohayo Joey!" Koga cooed, earning a giggle from the small boy.

"How is that boy such a social butterfly if his parents are so reserved?" Hyuga mumbled to no one in particular.

"Each child shares a trait of their parents but also have to have one of their own as well. Joey being social and Annabelle only doing what is necessary and mellow." Teppei answered.

"I guess, but I still feel bad, especially for Annabelle. Can you imagine the day when she brings home a guy?" Hyuga referred to the overprotective father as he reached for his water bottle.

"I think everything will turn out alright. They are amazing parents already." Teppei smiled as he left Hyuga to join the others in playing with the kids, Hyuga soon joining as well.

**_(Oh my God, that is probably the longest chapter! But I had fun with these ideas and writing this :3 I might add some family into the one-shots as well based off this like future stuff and what-not. This was fun guys! I hope you enjoyed this little story!)_**


End file.
